Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies/Story
Chapter 1: A Past to Secure The game begins with Aurora chained by each arm, floating in air. Her eyes are closed, but she is not sleeping. We then cut to a day ago, with Aurora at sea in the Wasteland. She begins to sing herself Oceans by Coldplay. ---- :Wait for your caller :The call never came :Ready to follow :Ready to claim :I'm ready for it all, love :I'm ready for the change :Meet under the sun and :Meet me again, in the rain :In the rain :In the rain, the rain :Behind the walls, love :I'm trying to change :I'm ready for it all, love :I'm ready for the change :Meet under blue skies :Meet me again, in the rain :The rain, the rain :In the rain, the rain :Got to find yourself alone in this world :You've got to find yourself alone... ---- Just then she comes across land with a campground occupied by Purple Guy and RedYoshi, who are camping out. She gets off the raft and go towards them, with the two averting their gaze at her. ---- :RedYoshi: God, what do you want? :Aurora: You're RedYoshi right? And he's Purple Guy? :RedYoshi: Not sure why that matters. What, are you looking for more recolors you haven't killed yet? :Aurora: I'm not involved with that. I wouldn't hurt anyone, especially people that can help. :RedYoshi: I'm quite skeptical, to be honest. I've been out here for nearly two years now. The only friend I have here is Purple Guy and that's because he wasn't shot down. Mewshi? Dead. Lectro? Dead. Clyde? Dead. RedBirdo? I... don't really wanna say anything about her. :Aurora: I'm a friend. :RedYoshi: How? Every last one of you "originals" have just gunned us down. Under the order of White and Black... a pool of red. :Aurora: I'm actually fighting against the Order of the White and Black. :RedYoshi: Oh, and that's just splendid. Tell me, what makes you so special? What makes you different from any of us that would love to snap White Goddess' neck? :Aurora: I can show you. ---- Aurora places her hand on RedYoshi and the two are transported to the past. 2012. RedYoshi is back on RedYoshi Island, where he sees RedBirdo alive and well, asking RedYoshi if he'd help pick berries. RedYoshi goes to help, but Aurora grabs him and returns to the past. ---- :RedYoshi: Why would you do that for? :Aurora: I'm giving you a taste of what you'll get if you help me out. :RedYoshi: Sending me back to 2012 so I can experience the war all over again? Sounds fun. :Aurora: We can fix the past. We need to take out White Goddess and her Catalyst named Trip. And I absolutely can't do it alone. :RedYoshi: Fine. Come on Purple Guy, we got a past to secure. ---- Chapter 2: Can You Blame Me? As Aurora, RedYoshi, and Purple Guy go on Aurora's raft to find the Wasteland Castle, the supposed key to getting out. As it turns out, it's much harder to find than Aurora had anticipated. Aurora washes up on shore on a island to figure out her bearings. ---- :Aurora: The guy that sold me this map said the Wasteland Castle was over there but I don't see it... :RedYoshi: Who sold you it? :Aurora: Some dude in a black cloak? He really wanted me to buy some creepy smiley face but I just declined. I wanted a map, I told him. :RedYoshi: Do you know where we are? :Aurora: Sadly not. :RedYoshi: Can't you just like... teleport out or something? You just showed me you could do that. :Aurora: Well, finding a timeline where we escaped would be hard to find and it's actually a lot of stress doing that with three people. Supposedly if you can't handle the powers, you just start to break. I don't want to do that. :RedYoshi: So we're effectively stuck here then? Nobody has ever been to Wasteland Castle as far as I know. It's guarded by these underground beasts... nobody that ever encountered them ever came back. :Aurora: It's worth a shot. Where are they? :RedYoshi: You're shitting me. Excuse my language, but seriously? After I just said "you don't come back"? :Aurora: I'll take the risks. I'm hoping that even you don't know me that well, you will too. :RedYoshi: I knew I should have seen the signs. The rainbow hair, the tacky outfit... :Aurora: Tacky? :RedYoshi: You're just a conwoman, aren't you? :Aurora: The only fraud you know right now is White Goddess. :RedYoshi: Who knows, maybe you just used a lot of mirrors or some crazy shit. :Aurora: We're just lost at the moment, give me a minute... :RedYoshi: If we only had the internet... Suddenly, something pops out of the sand. RedYoshi jumps. :RedYoshi: Is that a zombie? :The Internet: Nope, just Chuck Testa! Aurora and RedYoshi groan. :Aurora: Uh... okay. Google? :The Internet: Sorry, I can only use Bing. :Aurora: "How to get to Wasteland Castle?" :The Internet: Oh that's easy. You don't need Bing for that. :Aurora: Where? :The Internet: Well, get over to the Wild West Town. You know where that is, right? :Aurora: ...yeah. :The Internet: Bah, I'll just take you there. The Internet gets on the back of the raft and begins to rotate her arms in a fast motion as the rest of the crew boards. :RedYoshi: We should probably come up with a name for the group. :Aurora: Suddenly you're on board again, huh. :RedYoshi: Can you blame me? ---- Chapter 3: The Blade was a Lie? The group returns to the Wasteland's main landmass and walks until they come across a dry area of the land scape. ---- :Aurora: We're here, I think. :The Internet: My miscalculations are always correct. :RedYoshi: Well, that's reassuring. Well, we are in the Wild West Town. :Aurora: I mean yeah, it looks wild west enough... :The Internet: We just need to head to that rocket in the distance. Do you see it? :RedYoshi: Yeah. :The Internet: Bah, I'll just take you there. :Aurora: ..okay. ---- As they approach the rocket site, they spot a tall and lanky creature that appears to be female sitting by a fire. As they pass by her, they head to a sparse area of the Wasteland. ---- :The Internet: We need to start singing. :RedYoshi: I'm not singing. :Aurora: I mean, I got my guitar right here... :The Internet: Yeah, we don't need that right now. I'm a computer. :Aurora: ...oh. :The Internet: Now sing, you fools! ---- :As a child you would wait :And watch from far away. :But you always knew that you'd be the one that work while they all play :And you, you'd lay awake at night and scheme :Of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream! :Here we are, don't turn away now, :We are the warriors that built this town. :Here we are, don't turn away now, :We are the warriors that built this town. :From Dust. :The time will come, when you'll have to rise :Above the best, improve yourself :Your spirit never dies :Farewell, I've gone, to take my throne :Above, don't weep for me :Cause this will be the labor of my love :Here we are, don't turn away now, :We are the warriors that built this town :Here we are, don't turn away now, :We are the warriors that built this town :From Dust. :Here we are, don't turn away now, :We are the warriors that built this town :Here we are, don't turn away now, :We are the warriors that built this town :From Dust '' ---- Out from the ground come a bunch of beasts, who take the four in their arms as they run towards a castle. As they reach the Wasteland Castle, they are greeted by a ghostly image of Mario. ---- :'Ghost Mario': I suppose you have your exit visas for those two recolors, Miss Aurora? :'Aurora': The fact you know my name is kind of creepy, and I fail to see why I need a exit visa for two tag-alongs? I mean, do you not see what's going on here...? :'Ghost Mario': Yes, you're assembling a rag-tag team of characters. Blah blah. Recolors require exit visas. ''Aurora simply pokes Ghost Mario with the Grasshopper blade. :Ghost Mario: Ow! How the heck are you hurting me with that? :Aurora: Do you want to wonder how I kill you with it? :Ghost Mario: Very well, just step into the portal before The Other sees. Go. :Aurora: Thank youuuu! The group steps into the Fantendoverse... :The Internet: The blade was a lie? Category:Storylines Category:Story Modes Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Scarlet Skies Category:Subpages